The field of this invention relates to airplanes, and more particularly to an airplane which is adapted to land on any type of surface without modification or replacement of any portion of the landing pods.
At the present time, there are airplanes which are designed to land on water and there are airplanes that are designed to land on land and also there are airplanes designed to land on snow and ice. Most airplanes are designed primarily to land on land. When one desires to have the plane land on water, the landing wheels would be replaced with pontoons. If one desires for the airplane to land on snow or ice, the wheels would be replaced with skis. However, there is no known way for an airplane to take off from land and then land on water or ice and vice versa.
Also at the present time, airplanes, even the small airplane, is designed to be usable in conjunction with landing strips or other designated landing areas. As a result, the versatility of an airplane is lost. In other words, a person cannot use an airplane to gain total access to inaccessible areas. For example, a person could not, at the present time, take off from a landing field, fly an airplane and land on a remote lake, spend time camping, and then take off from the lake and then return to the landing field. Also, when the person is at the lake, there is no vehicle other than the plane itself for which the person can use to move around. It would be particularly desirable to have a rigid walled boat detachably securable to the exterior of the fuselage of the aircraft which would give the pilot and passengers of the aircraft some other means of transportation on a lake after landing on the lake and parking same on shore.